The present invention relates to a radial tire improved in total performance by improving the tread pattern.
Recent high performance cars, in particular sport type cars, require a tire improved in total performance for safety running.
In general, the total performance of a tire can be improved by increasing the side force of the tire during running. In order to increase such a side Force, it has been employed, For example, to decrease the tread rubber thickness, to increase the tread rubber hardness, to reinforce the tire tread portion by disposing a breaker belt, to increase the tire lateral stiffness by disposing a reinforcing cord layer, and to decrease the tire aspect ratio.
However, it was found that the recent severe requirements can not be satisfied only by the above-mentioned countermeasures. Further, it was found that when the tire lateral stiffness is increased, linearity of the side force is liable to be disturbed, and the straight running performance is deteriorated.